Go It Alone
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: It's a cliche crossover and Lucy is the main character. Will follow the One Piece Plot. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

First** things first**: The characters for the story. If you are going to read this, then you have to realize that...

One, Lucy Heartfilia is a mage that I am not going to downplay. I mean, come on. She's**Celestial Spirit Mage **for heavens sake; celestial spirirts are one of the most powerful beings and Lucy Heartfilia has contracts with a lot of them. He'll, she even met the Celestial King and lived another day; or did you guys miss Loki's reaction when the Spirit King arrived and then left afterwards. Speaking of that episode, Lucy also managed to open all of her gates at once, bringing forth all of her spirits, which in turn drained her of all of her magic and she still had the guts to continue speaking to the king. She should be dead, since magic is connected to the body and all of her magic was gone. Also, she can perform a spell, with the help of Gemini, that brings all 88 constellations (cough, cough, Spirits). So no, in this story, Lucy Heartfilia will be a strong character, not god-like, but strong and she will game some other powers, but only like three that have to do with Celestial Magic.

Second, Erza Scarlet will most likely be making it into this story one way or another and yes, she will not be downplayed or overplayed. (Let me know if she is though, because sometimes I forget). I don't think she will be paired with anybody friends m the One Piece Universe though, because I'm a hard Jerza shipper. Other than that, those two are most likely going to be the only ones from Fairy Tail.

Finally, I will be playing with the 777 conspiracy. (And if you don't like it: nana nana boo boo, I don't really give a shit) Anyways, I hope you like the story. Inspired by A Different Journey and Trapped. Both a Fairy /One Piece Story.

Oh and I'm sorry this chapter is short(the other ones will be longer) and any and all 'flames' will be given to Natsu or Ace. Thanks and have a nice day.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

Fear. That was all I could feel and think of as I look up at Acnologia, the Black Dragon. This was supposed to be just a trail for S class, but then a dark guild came onto the holy land looking to destroy Fairy Tail and now a dragon.

But being Fairy Tail mages, we stood our ground against the attack, holding each other's hands as we chanted the Fairy Law spell with Mavis; the Black Dragon readying his breathe attack, before firing at us in a stream ofdark magic.

I tightened My grip on my comrades and prayed as I chanted, hoping that the spell would work... That we'd all live.

The last thing I saw as the dark magic came near us was a flash of light, before my vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV <strong>

"Old Friend, did you collect her in time?" The Spirit King asked, looking down at Leo.

"Yes, my King, my princess is safe, but unfortunately the rest of Fairy Tail is stuck inside oof the Fairy Sphere for the next seven years," Loki said, bowing at the king. Tenrou island was gone from the world for now, as is Fairy Tail.

"That's is troubling news, but Lucy Heartfilia, right now, is of greater importance than her guild. She is needed in another world, in order to save it," The King replied, stroking his moustache.

"What world, my King? Edolas?" Loki asked, giving him a questioning glance.

"The world of pirates and marines." The King answered. He gazed down at the lion spirit, looking at his shocked expression, before his eyes narrowed. "The world of One Piece."

"But for Princess to go there would mean she would be in constant danger and as her contracted spirit, I cannot permit that, my King." Virgo said, popping up from behind Loki, who jump, not expecting the expressionless maid.

"That is why she will be training as soon as she is healthy enough. She will spend two weeks here, the equivalent of three and a half years on Earthland. She'll be working with you Leo and you, Virgo, as well as the rest of the Zodiacs. Yo can choose what she does, but by the end of the three weeks, she must be equipped to survive out in that world. Is that understood?"

The two spirits bowed at the same time, replying "Yes, my King,"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV After Waking Up**

Three Weeks in the Spirit World? Training? "Why do I have to do this again?" I groaned, flopping back onto the plushy infirmary bed.

"Because, the King requested this of you and as a mage who utilizes his subjects, you are obligated to do as he says," Capricorn said, his tone formal and distant. I knew what he meant and it wasn't that I was happy that I could help my spirits, but... I should be with my guild. It felt wrong being without them.

"I understand that you are feeling sad, hime-sama, but seven years will come and go in a blink of an eye. You'll see them again; after all Fairy Tail mages are fighters, ebi," Cancer said, pushing up his glasses. I nodded, running a handover my face, before getting out of bed, with my hands on my hips.

"When do we start?" I asked, the feeling of determination filling me up.

Capricorn looked at me and nodded responding, "Tomorrow. Get some rest, Hime... You're going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter will give you an insight of what Lucy's training would be like over the course of three weeks. Since I'm most likely not going to write about every singe day, think about this chapter being week one and a half. **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed: **

**xXCelestialGoddessXx**

**Crossover(Guest)**

**Amai(Crossover)**

**And Roronoa D. Miku**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

My training began with Capricorn, honing in my magic, trying to control it and gather it.

You see, Celestial Magic is based on two parts magic, one part feelings, and one part trust; so if you put your feelings and trust into your spirits, then your magic would expand and grow. Plus, there are more magical pockets in a Celestial Mages body than there is in a normal mages body; they are also significantly bigger, which is why it takes a lot of magic to open gate, hence the reason people think Celestial Mages are weak. That's why Capricorn wanted to work on my magic ability, rather than physical.

"Medatation requires serenity, peace and quiet. I want you to even out your breathing, as if you were sleeping- this will allow your body to relax and go into a trace-like state. Once you're done, look inside you, hime; focus on your magic." He replied, sitting across from me. He copied my position, resting his forearms on his knees as he folded his legs in the lotus position.

"What do I do now?" I asked, looking at the silvery blue color of my magic.

"Expand it in your body; flow it outwards towards me. Don't let it escape your body yet," He answered, pressing a hand against my stomach and small of my back to keep me in the same position. I 'grabbed' onto the ball of light and made a sweeping motion, spreading it out, making sure it went all the way down from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet and everything between.

"Good, now you'll need to keep it there for about an hour, hime; you'll need to be use to this feeling." He continued, removing his hands from my body. "You'll be doing this exercise everyday for the next three weeks,"

After what felt like a lifetime, I was done practicing with Capricorn and was now moving on to Aquarius. Mavis, help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquarius<strong>

"Swim, Lucy, swim! You're going to get eaten if you don't swim faster," Aquarius yelled over the roaring river. Yes. You heard right. Something was going to eat me if I didn't swim faster. That something? One of Aquarius' cousins, Hydra. And while Hydra was actually really nice, he liked to play games.

"You can run all you want, Princess-san. I'll catch you sooner rather than later!" Hydra said, cackling.

"WE'RE SWIMMING!" I called, trying to tread the water faster. "What's the point of this?" I asked, after we stopped. Hydra helped me out of the water and we sat down near Aquarius, air drying in the warm sun.

"If you're going to the world of Pirates, you're going to have to learn how to swim well, in case you ever go overboard and I'm not available." She explained, joining us on the ground.

"But I know how to swim, just fine," I said, pouting a bit as I leaned back on my hands.

"Not in rough seas, you don't," Aquarius replied, "Look, there are things out in that sea that will kill you in a seconds notice, Lucy. Disease, hunger, thrist, people, and creatures. There are demons out there, called Sea Kings; roughly the same size as Hydra, some even bigger." I glanced at the giant seven headed serpant briefly, before returning my gaze to my Spirit. "Exactly and it's not just the Sea Kings that are in the water, there are also fishmen, fish/human hybrids and there are even people who can manipulate the water like myself."

My eyes widened at the information. _That's...insane. How would anyone survive there? How will I survive there?_ "Don't worry, Princess-san," Hydra said, knudging me with one of his heads. "That's why you're training,"

"Well, enough with all this... GET BACK IN THE WATER, YOU BITCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Virgo(OOC Virgo)<strong>

After, training with Aquarius, Virgo met with me in her part of the Celestial World, a picnic basket in her hand. "Thank you, Virgo, I'm famished." I said, smiling and nodding in her direction.

"You are doing well, Hime. My training will be simpler," Virgo said, kneeling in front of me as she unloaded the basket. "You will learn how to cook using the most basic ingredients. Out on sea, famine is one of the things that will get you killed, other than other pirates. You will find yourself out on sea for days without food and for some people, it drives them out of their sanity." She handed me a plate of seafood and noodles, along with a fork and a glass of water.

"So... what do I have to learn first?" I asked, as I began to eat the food she prepared.

"First, you'll learn what is edible and what is not and then you'll learn some basic recipes that will use the least amount of ingredients as possible, before learning how to cook without using heat or water. While you are training, your diet will change too, mosstly to accomadate what you'll most likely be eating." Virgo said, staring at me emotionlessly.

"Thank you, Virgo. I appreciate what you're all doing for me," For the first time since I had contracted her, Virgo gave me a small smile.

"It is our job to protect you, Hime, and if we could not do that much then how could be call ourselves Celestial Spirits? Now, let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Loke<strong>

_Mavis, why would anyone want to do this? How does Erza do this?_ I thought as I collapsed to my knees panting. For Loke's training, it was working on my physical qualities. Endurance, strength, etc. Right now, he had me work on my endurance, which meant he was making me run through a forest as he chased me; like an extreme game of tag. So far... I've lost every time.

"You're doing good, princess. You almost made it that time," Loke said, kneeling down besides me as he handed me a bottle of water.

I took it gratefully, reveling in the cold sensation of it as I downed it. "Thank you, Loke,"

"You're welcome, Lucy," He replied, as he stood up and offered me a hand. "Come on, I think it's time for a break." I nodded, taking his hand. _I wonder how everyone is doing down there..._

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit King <strong>

"Old friend, Lucy Heartfilia," The King called out from his throne. It was a large golden chair that was decorated with little black jewels and intricate designs of the constellations. I bowed accordingly, along with Loke. "Do you know why you are here, Lucy Heartfilia?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Am I not here to train and help save another world?" I questioned.

He shook his head and answered, "You are not here, just to save a world. You are also here because out of all the Celestial Mages, you and your mother are ones that I favor above all others. You understand the concept of a Celestial Being and respect it. Both you and your mother never once used then as object or possessions and for that I will be forever grateful. So, to show my gratitude, I and the others, have decided to give you gifts."

"G-gifts, Stache-Face, you don't have to do that," I started to say, nervously waving my hands in front of me.

"Lucy,"Loke said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It is already done." I turned to look at him tearfully and nodded as all of my spirits came out to join us.

"Alright." I mumbled, dropping my arms.

"I shall be the first one to give you a gift, Hime," Virgo said, bowing at me. She handed me a thick wooden box that was polished on the outside and had her constellation engraved on the top. Inside, however, was soft red velvet and sitting in the middle of the box was a new whip. _Please, don't ask for punishment with the whip._ I thought as I handed her the box backa dn pulled out the whip. It lit up just like my Fleuve d'etoiles, but instead of water, it was made out of starlight; a stream of silver and gold had flowed out of it when in use, as explained by Virgo. I thanked her and hooked it on my belt, before pulling the maid into a tight hug.

Aquarius came up next, along with Hydra, and handed me a black silk collar that was decorated with a single blue jewel in the middle of it. "This will help you swim underwater, Brat, it will allow your body to adjust to the pressure of the water when you dive. From now on, you're going to be practicing with it on." She explained, tying it around my neck. It reminded me of the collars I had to wear growing up as a Lady; thankfully, those days were over. Aries andCancer gave me a new pair of boots that was lined with her wool on the inside and had a hidden sheath equipped with a small blade.

"They'll keep you're feet cool and comfortable, even though it's made of wool. Gomen," She replied when I asked if I would get hot.

"And the blade is charmed so that it'll return when after you use it, ebi," Cancer continued.

"Thank you, guys," I said, running a hand around it. Capricorn came up next along with Loke, the latter grinning as they handed me their presents. Capricorn, gave me a book on the history of celestial magic and spells; he told me that we were going to be going over all the spells and magic for his training. Loke's gift to me was a pair of steel plated fingerless gloves that lite up with my magic, sort of like his rings, and was connected to flexible leather bracers that were engraved with a lion and a dragon locked in what looked to be an intense battle.

"This will help you when you're fighting; all you need to do is pour your magic into the gloves and they'll add more strength when you punch. You'll be practicing with Capricorn while wearing these too," Loke responded, helping me put them on.

They were surprisingly light and snug and I smiled at him. "Thank you- all of you, I love everything that you have given me and I can't wait to use them," I said, gratefully.

"Old friend, I think it is time for my gift to you," The King said. A light appeared in his hand and he lowered it down for me to see; a case with 11 keys in it, platinum key. I gaped as I looked at them, knowing for a fact that these were the rarest keys on Earthland; a lot more powerful than the Zodiacs. Cetus the Sea Monster, Serpens the Serpant, Phoenix the Healer, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor the Northern Bears, Hercules the Godling, Orion the Hunter, Hydra the Seven Headed Serpant, Delphinius the Dolphin, Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer and Draco the Dragon.

"You're giving all of the platinum keys to me? But, I-"

"Old Friend, they all wish to be contracted to you. So long as you always see you're spirits as friends and not as objects, they will be loyal to you and only you," The King explained, handing them to me. "They will also help you along with you're Zodiac Spirits. Now, I think it's time for a celebration!"


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you that want to vote:**

**I have set up a poll for Lucy's pairing. If you do not have an account on FF, then leave one review per a chapter. **

**Thank you for all your support and the next chapter should be done and up within the next couple of days, depending on how Finals go. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a quick look at the rest of the two weeks and then Lucy is finally off to One Piece. For those of you asking, Lucy will be solo(with the Strawhats, not officially apart of their crew, just with them) at first and then she might join a crew; though, sue to magic, she'll already have abounty in place, not super high, but high enough to get noticed by bounty hunters****.**

** I'm starting at the beginning, when Luffy is recruiting Sanji; only because I have a fun scene that keeps running through my mind. I will most likely be skipping the filler episodes, so that means no Apis and Grandpa Ryu or anything like that.**

**By the time the war comes around, I will be letting Ace live. Like I'd let a sexy beast like him die. Pshhh, no. Ever. Not ever. Not only is he one of my favorite characters, but if he is to be a love interest of Lucy then he has to live. And don't worry, Lucy and her spirits will be fighting along side the pirates, not for them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I can't believe the three weeks have already been three weeks; all the training I did paid off, seeing as not only did my body change and become stronger, but my magic too, so much so that if I was in Earthland, I would probably be an S-class. Speaking of home:

I wonder how everyone is... "Hime-sama?" Virgo questioned, standing in the doorway of my room, patiently waiting for me to get dressed.

"Yes Virgo?" I asked, turning around to pick out some undergarments.

"I brought you clothes for your trip, seeing as the clothing in the pirate world is different from Earthland clothing. Punishment?" She explained, bowing towards me as she set a bundle of clothes on my bed. "Brother will be waiting in the hall when you're done,"

"Thank you, Virgo," I said, grinning at her. The whole ensemble that she left me had consisted of a black bikini top that had straps that criss-crossed over my chest, tying around my neck with two straps that went around my back and clipped in front of my abdomen; she also put out a pair of light washed, snug jeans, a jean jacket, and pair of nude seude, ankle high boots.

When I was done getting dressed, I called in Cancer to do my hair, something simple, as I put on my gloves and bracers. "Are you ready, ebi?" Cancer asked, tightening the rubberband that held up my hair in a ponytail.

"I think so. Is it normal to be nervous?" I asked him, looking up.

He smiled down at me, before pulling me into a hug, saying, "It's always okay to be nervous, except in the face of the enemy. Your mother would be proud of you if she saw you today, Princess, ebi." He released me, still smiling as he continued. "And don't worry, Layla-sama used to be nervous all the time before she met your father, ebi." He escourted me out the door, where we met up eith Capricorn, and down the hall towards the throne room.

"You'll do fine, Lucy-sama," Capricorn rumbled, clapping a hand on my shoulder as we made it to the throne room doors. "We'll all be with you, no matter where you go," I don't think I could ever not be thankful for having my spirits by my side; they all support me in ways others can't and it makes me happy to know that they'll be there whenever I need them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in One Piece (i Don't have any other name for it. -_-)<strong>

A loud, booming sound shook a small, but sturdy ship as it fired its cannon at a rock in the distance; the first one, which was fired by the captain, had failed to make it to the rock, but the second one, which was shot by the gunsman, split the rock in half. Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, grinned widely and congradulated his shooter, Usopp, when somebody started shouting on board.

"GET OUT HERE, YOU DAMN PIRATES!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Spirit Realm Lucy POV**

"Old Friend, it is time for you to go," The Spirit King said, as he opened the portal to the Pirate World. "Let the stars guide you on your journey through this world and beyond."

"Thank you, Stache-Face," I said, giving hima thumbs up. Virgo handed me a cloak **(A/N because one in a while being cliche is just fun)** and a bag filled with essentials, before ushering me towards the portal. "Well, I'm all set, minna! I'll summon you all once I get there!" With that, I jumped through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece<strong>

A Marine ship sailed idly, making it's way towards a sea restaurant on the East Blue, The Baratie. The Marine Captain Iron Fist Fullbody stood on deck with his date, pouring a glass of dark red wine for her.

"So, dearest, fess up. Where are you taking me?" She asked, looking down at her glass as he poured the scarlet liquid.

"Darling, this place it great. Trust me, okay?" he answered, suave-like and arrogant.

"So mysterous. Well, it's not a restaurant out in the middle of the ocean is it?" She asked, cupping the glass with one hand and her elbow in the other. Fullbody began to chuckle as he toasted to her beauty.

"Just wait until you see this place,"

* * *

><p><strong>With Lucy (Note: Lucy has been out at sea for at least two days and a half now. Trust me, this whole thing will be confusing. Sanji hasn't even joined the Strawhats yet. This is how long it takes for the Marines and the pirates to make it to the Baratie. Yep.)<strong>

None of them told Lucy that they were dropping her in the middle of the ocean in just a little dingy. Nope, nope, nope. They just did. They were just lucky that Aquarius taught her everything there is to know about a ship with Grandpa Crux. So Lucky! Not only had she been out at sea for a while now, but she was almost out of food.

"I swear, one of these times. Communication is soo needed," Lucy grumbled as she pulled the small anchor up and raised the mast. "Open the Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!" The sound of a chime rang through the air and a puff of pink smoke appeared in the air and disappated as the maid bowed to Lucy.

"Punishment, hime?"

"No Virgo. I called to ask if you knew if there were any islands or Sea restaurants near where I'm at. I'm too low on provisions right now for a full meal," I answered, greeting my spirit. She held up a slim finger and pressed it to her head, most likely talking to Pyxis, before looking back down at me.

"There is one restaurant that is two miles west from your current position. If you'd like, I'll escourt you there," Virgo replied, sitting down in front of me.

"That would be great, Virgo. I could use the company,"

It didn't take long for Virgo to get to the Sea restuarant, in fact it took a little less than an hour to get to the fish shaped boat. Virgo tied the boat to one of the ports and went to wake up her master, who had fallen asleep on the way there, lulled by the movement of the waves.

"Princess, we are here. It is time to wake up, now." Virgo said, gently shaking Lucy's shoulder. The young girl groaned and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're here?" She asked, taking the time to stretch her aching muscles.

"Yes, Hime-sama. I've brought you a fresh change of clothes as well, if you's like to change quickly." Virgo said, handing her master a bundle of clothing. Much like the outfit she was wearing now, the clothing that Virgo had picked out consisted of a blue corset top that had black lace over top of it, a pair of snug black leather pants, black leather boots with fur trim around the edges, and her cloak which was now a dark, midnight blue. Virgo set up a small, convenient changing area for her master to change in. **(A/N don't. Just don't ask) **When Lucy was done, she slid her new whip into a holster on her thigh and clipped her belt around her waist; the new keys making it just a bit heavier than usual.

"Alright, I'm ready, Virgo." Lucy said, cueing the maid to dismantel the changing area. Lucy was just in the middle of lacing up her boots when a loud _boom_ went through the air, followed by shouts and yells and a crashing sound. She looked up, surprised, when pieces of wood started to rain down on them. "It seems that there are pirates here, Virgo."

"Mm,"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

"I wonder what that was," A voice came from the right of us; I glanced over to see a pink haired man and a woman sitting a Marine boat. "I hope our reservation is alright," I shook my head and stood up, grabbing my bag and with help from Virgo, hopped onto the Baratie. _An interesting name for a ship_, I thought, pulling the hood of the cloak over my face as we made our way into the restaurant.

To say it was packed, would be an understatement; almost every table was full and there was a low murmur of talking throughout the entire place, but... it seemed cozy like this. I made my way over to an empty table in the corner of the room and sat down as Virgo pulled out my chair.

"Is there anything you'd like, hime-same, I'll order it for you," Virgo said, bowing towards me again.

"For now, just tea and seafood spagetti," I answered, smiling up at the pink haired maid. She disappeared to go look for a waiter and I took the time to call out Plue and Draco. You'd think being a dragon would mean he would be giant, but nope, apparently since he's a spirit,, Draco could change his size whenever the need fits; like now, he was about the size of Plue and was curled around my neck.

"Company, eh, brat?" Draco rumbled, smoke curling out of his nose.

"Mm, I haven't called on you since I was in the Spirit Realm and I wanted more company," I replied, holding PLue tighter against me.

"Puun~Punn."

"Wow, what do you know. That guy over there is lieutenant Fullbody," A guy not-so whispered, glancing at a table that was close to the middle of the room. I followed his gaze and found the same guy that was in the Marine boat with his date; a tall, blonde, long legged man was pouring their drinks. In a sense, he reminded me of Loke.

"Well that explains it," Draco said, smirking as he looked at the man.

"What is it?" I asked as Virgo appeared with the food and my drink.

"That man over there- reeks. Just by smell alone, you can tell he's a stuck up fool who's failing to impress his woman over there," Draco replied.

"You can see his ego rolling off him in waves," Virgo commented.

"Hmm," I responded, as I began to eat. Aquarius did say that Pirates were better in this world than Marines. "Let's just hope he doesn;t do anything to this restaurant... there food is amazing," The murmurs about the marine began to rise as people began to tell stories about him. His date was impressed- well amused to say the least.

"No you're wrong, they're all looking at you," He replied to her statement.

"I'm sorry hime," Virgo began, "But I must take my leave now,"

"Okay, thank you Virgo. Oh- and remind Loke to warn me if he;s coming out," I replied, waving at her as she disappeared. I glanced over at the marine as he began to describe the wine that the blonde man had chosen.

"Tell me waiter, am I right?!" He asked, smirking like he had just won the lottery. Arrogant baka.

"Nah-ah, not even close-sir," The waiter replied, pulling the silk hankerchief off of the bottle, grabbing the Marine's hand, whic was in the air, and putting his spoon in it. Curling the Marine's fingers around the untensil, he continued, "Eat up. This dish is best when hot," He bagn to walk away when he calle dout again, "And sir, my name's Sanji. I'm the sous chef; all the waiters ran off as of yesterday." With that he was gone, leaving the man, gaping.

"He's young to have such a position in a restaurant," I mused, taking a sip of my tea. He looked to be about my age, maybe a little bit older. I paused, right as i was about to take a sip, as I heard several, painful sounding, kicks comimg fromt he second floor.

"Aye, but you have to remember that this world isn;t like Earthland," Draco said, uncurling from around my neck to finish off my food. "It is strange and dangerous, but just as exciting as Fairy Tail.

"...Told you, I'm not a waiter," Sanji said, his deep voice going even lower as a threat. He leaned on his hand as he looked at the Marine's date. "What an irresistable beauty you are," he grabbed her hand and leaned in closer. "My lady, would you care to join me elsewhere for a glass of wine?" Fullbody slammed a hand down on the table, angered by Sanji's actions.

"Draco, I'll be back. You can stay out if you'd like, but I have to use the bathroom real fast." I said, getting up from the table.

"But it's just getting interesting," He whined. I chuckled and shook my head, making my way across the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Don't you MESS WITH ME, WAITER!" Fullbody yelled, smashing the table to bits. Sanji knelt on the ground, his bangs covering his eyes as he stared at the broken dishes and spilt soup. He told the Marine that if he had just removed the bug, it would have been fine, delicious even. Fullbody continued to throw a fit, even going so far as to knock down his date, scaring her. Lucy, who was passing, noticed this and silently helped her stand up, handing her a knapkin to whip off her dress; she continued on her way after recieving a quiet thanks.

"...I'm asking, can it satisfy your hunger?" Sanji gritted out. Then, he suddenly, pushed up, using his hands and began to spin his body around, legs doing the splits in the air as he repeatedly kicked Fullbody.

At the same time, the head chef and Luffy were in the middle of a 'disagreement'. (Totally not a fistfight).

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

_Well, this _was_ interesting_, I thought, as I forgot the bathroom and stood next to the doors, watching everything go down. I felt my magic restore itself, meaning that Plue had gone back, but Draco, who had flashed himself over to me, had curled around my neck again, falling asleep. The entrance opened to reveal three people; a girl, a swordsman and a strange looking man. Well, isn't that just a set up for a joke.

Suddenly a man burst out of the bathroom; he was tall with an odd shaped head and big forarms. "Damnit Sanji! Not again! What do you think you're doing to our customer?" Sanji then proceeded to tell him exactly what was going on.

"You're going to regret this... All of you...No restaurant treats customers like this. I'll shut you down. Do you understand me?! I will shut you down. This entire place! This whole restaurant is finished...do you hear me?!" The pink haired marine yelled.

"Jerks like him need to learn some respect," I said to myslef as I began to untie my cloak. It was too hot in here for this.

"...You're not a big shot, now, are ya! Are ya?!" Sanji yelled, his eyes wide with anger; several chefs held him back from attacking again. I looked up as the ceiling began to crack and crumble, falling away as two bodies fell through the top floor.

Everybody froze as the headchef and a pirate got up. The headchef was holding his head in his hand as his colleages asked if he was alright. "Damnit, my ceiling! Another thing that's going to have to get fixed, becasue of you. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BRAT!"

"Boss, can you stop mess around and help us. Sanji's gone crazy again!" One of the chefs yelled.

"Hey, Sanji, don't tell me you've gone on another rampage in here, you idiot!" The headchef said, getting Sanji's attention. Sanji lashed out at him, telling him to cork it. It was funny; this place reminded me of Fairy Tail, with the headchef being Master and Sanji being Laxus or Gajeel.

"L-lieutenant, Lieutenant Fullbody!" A voice called out and a MArine appeared, out of breath. "We've- we've got trouble. Sir, he's escaped! Don Crieg's Henchman that had attacked us has escaped,"

"What!" Fullbody yelled.


End file.
